Rhett Butler's maitresse
by GoneWithTheWind 2.0
Summary: What if Scarlett said yes to being Rhett's mistress the first time?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything *sigh*, well I own my plot but that's it. The rest goes to MM estate.**

A/N Please read and review, thank you for even coming to this page. Also, this is my first fanfiction.

"_Dear," he said quietly, " I am complimenting your intelligence by asking you to be my mistress without having first seduced you."_

_page 341 Gone With The Wind_

"Mistress!" She thought vehemently. She should have felt insulted, but more than that she was curious. "Would it be that terrible? Would anyone know if I were to become his mistress?" Scarlett thought furrowing her eyebrows. "What would people say, oh what would mother think? Ashley? Though all I would end up with was children, and there is only a benefit for men. Though there was that Watling woman, like her? Would everyone know? Though he had always made references to these types of topics as being pleasant. Would it at all be pleasant with him? " She thought curiously.

She knew that a lady like her mother or Melly would kick him from their porch and tell them to never come back. Though on numerous occasions with Rhett it was discussed of her not being a lady. But she was curious, her palm still tingled from the kisses he placed there moments before. The warmth almost consumed her. Out of pure curiosity she wanted to say yes. Also she has been lonely, there was no one around any more besides Melly. With Charles awkward fumbling in mind, she had no doubt that Rhett would not be awkward about the act of these type of things.

He knew she was actually thinking it over, when he only said it to make her angry. To see her emerald eyes glitter dangerously, her face flush or her bosom heave. He loved to see her indignant, she just did not realize that she was at her height of beauty at these times. He also enjoyed seeing her true nature step forward and consume her. Instead of her imitation of being a lady and seeing the true Scarlett that she didn't let anyone else see.

Rhett watched every expression filter across her face. He was astonished that she was thinking it over. "Though what if she said yes? I can not bear to have to pay her and make her feel used. Though on the other hand it was engrossing to imagine the scenario of if she said yes. Or even the things that would ensue afterwards. At first it was in jesting, though her seriousness was exhilarating." He thought until her voice pulled him out of his reverie.

"Would we be more unobtrusive than you and that Watling woman?" She asked looking at his face truthfully, not a lie or a look of mockery in her green eyes.

He decided that that moment was not the correct time to discuss Belle. So he just answered the question simply.

He stared at her for a moment before answering carefully, " Of course, my dear." He said, restraining himself from jumping in surprise.

"What about children?" She asked bluntly, blushing at her forwardness.

"What about them?" Rhett replied smugly.

"Why is it that he always makes me say things that are vulgar and that no common lady should have to say or think about." Scarlett thought and huffed in distaste.

"Knowing you Rhett, I am sure that you know of ways to prevent us from having children." She said staring at the ground and blushing.

"I am aware of some methods." He said vaguely. Still staring at her, "How long was she going to keep this up? Would she arrive to my hotel room then laugh at my intentions and say something about the wooden headed gentleman Mr. Wilkes." He thought trying to keep his temper under control.

"Then when should we.." She started, blushing to the roots of her raven colored hair.

Not wanting to embarrass her any further or make her change her mind, he decided to finish her sentence.

"What about tomorrow?" He said trying to make sure that his voice did not crack in anticipation.

"Noon to three o'clock?" She said trying to get past his impassive mask. Those were the times of when Wade took his nap and Melly was asleep. Ever since Melly's pregnancy have gotten advanced she was rarely allowed out of her bedroom, so in turn most of her time was spent sleeping.

"All right, my hotel room. I am staying at the National. There is a back door that is unlocked so no one can see you coming. The room number is 334."

He said hoping that her southern belle simper would not suddenly come onto her face and tease him about how he assumed that she would be his mistress.

"Until then Captain Butler" She said walking back on the gravel path leading to Aunt Pitty's house.

" 'till then Miss O'Hara" Rhett replied and bowed mockingly. Walking to his horse that was tied to the hitching post. He looked back to see the door to Aunt Pitty's house close and one of the flowery curtains rustle. Rhett smiled back knowing that Scarlett was watching him leave.

Scarlett watched him through the curtains as he rode away. There was a pit in her stomach with anticipation. "Why would I feel this way for something so trivial? Why did I say yes? Why is he so intoxicating, when he's close to me I can hardly think straight." Scarlett thought. "Could I feel something for him, nonsense. I love Ashley." She thought furrowing her eyebrows.

"I love Ashley." She whispered over and over again trying to convince herself of her love. When nothing worked she walked upstairs and fell back on her bed staring at the ceiling trying to sort through her jumbled thoughts.

" 'till tomorrow Captain Butler, till tomorrow." She muttered quietly before getting up and walking to Melly's room to check on her.

" 'till tomorrow." she whispered to herself walking down Aunt Pitty's hall in a trance.


	2. Chapter 2 Superman

**Disclaimer: If I owned Gone With The Wind I would be on a yacht with a Rhett Butler look alike, not in my bedroom fan girling about Gone With The Wind. So I own nothing.**

**A/N Thanks for the reviews. Always remember the more reviews the more likely I am to update.**

_I watch superman fly away_

_You've got a busy day today_

_Go save the world I'll be around_

_I watch superman fly away_

_Come back I'll be with you someday_

_I'll be right here on the ground_

_When you come back down_

The next morning Scarlett woke up instantly in a good mood. For that day she would solve one mystery that she have wondered about ever since her mind would not rest the previous day.

She woke in a hurry, putting on one of the few dresses she owned these days as the blockade got tighter around the harbors. She wore an emerald dresses with white trim lining the bottom of the dress and the sleeves. She looked in the mirror, she knew that Rhett hadn't seen her in this dress before. As she finished the dress not long ago from fabric that she found in the attic and some old fabric that Rhett got her in Paris on one of his blockading runs. Scarlett decided to put her hair ups slightly, not a full chignon but only partly as she wanted a simple hairstyle.

When Scarlett arrived downstairs and walked into the dining, Wade was telling Melly about the dream he had the previous night. Scarlett resisted the urge to scold Melly for being out of bed when Dr. Meade told her to be on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy. Wade quieted down as Scarlett walked in. Aunt Pitty came in and sat down right after Scarlett.

While they ate Aunt Pitty blabbered on about different societies and what was going to happen that day. Melly listened intently, Wade was slowly eating his food. Scarlett ate her food in silence afraid that if she were to speak she would accidentally tell someone about her plans for the day.

Once breakfast was finished, because of Scarlett's cheerful mood she took Wade outside. Wade ran around the yard pretending to be a Confederate soldier fighting the enemy. Scarlett ended up laughing at his antics, also with the sunlight streaming onto his face as it was made him look like an angel. They both played a war game for the next hour until Wade got tired and tottered over to Scarlett. Sitting down in the grass next to Scarlett.

She looked into Wade's face and saw pure adoration. Yet there was a small hint of fear in his father's brown eyes. In a burst of courage he stood up and got closer to his mother. He put his hands in her hair, Scarlett bit back her irritable response. He was starting to pull the pins out of her hair. In a way to distract him she tickled him as his laughter rained around them. It was one of the rare times where she actually had a true smile on her face around her son.

As another hour passed if them laying out on the grass tired, Scarlett suddenly remembered her plans for that day. She quickly took Wade inside and gave him to Prissy to get him ready for his nap. On her way inside Scarlett nearly ran onto Aunt Pitty who was rushing off to go calling on the Meades. Scarlett went into her room to fix up her hair that was ruined from Wade's small attack.

After, she finished her hairstyle she went to check on Melly and let her know she had to run a few errands and would be gone a couple hours. Scarlett went downstairs and ate a small lunch, then went to Prissy to let her know she would be gone for a couple hours. Then Scarlett walked out the door to the National Hotel.

~~~~~~GWTW~~~~~~~~~~

Rhett Butler sat in one of the chairs in his hotel room at the National Hotel, trying to focus on writing a letter to an old business associate. But as the time before his thoughts kept going back to a certain southern belle who should be arriving to his hotel room in no less than ten minutes.

He tried to convince himself that this was no big deal and it was a simple way of physical release. But in his heart he knew that this was a huge deal for him, this was the only woman that he loves not some faceless whore that he would most likely never see again. Why did Scarlett always do this to him, making him feel like some hormonal

He threw his half written letter into the waste basket. He needed to calm his nerves, it is not like it was his first time doing this and it was not hers either. She might be the only woman that he have waited the longest for, but what was the difference between that and being with one of Belle's girls?

Rhett sat there sorting through his thoughts a the southern belle that occupied his thoughts was coming up the stairs at that moment.

~~~~GWTW~~~~~~

Scarlett climbed the stairs quickly, as Rhett said the back door was unlocked and no one saw her enter. She looked down the hall, 331, 332, 333, 334. "All right" She thought "Why is this so nerve wracking?" She timidly knocked on the door quietly, Scarlett heard light steps making their way towards the door.

When Rhett opened the door, he looked shocked that she actually came. She shoved her way in so in the case of any one coming down the hall she wouldn't be seen.

She awkwardly stood in the middle of the room, waiting for Rhett to do something, anything actually.

Rhett slowly walked toward her raking his eyes up and down her body. As he got closer, he couldn't believe that she was still there, not running away or anything.

Once he was close enough, he lowered his head and kissed her slowly. Waiting for any type of response from whether it was getting slapped or even her responding to his kiss.

Scarlett felt her knees buckle under as he deepened their kiss, he tightened his hold on her as she started to respond to the kiss.

He broke away for a moment, staring into her emerald eyes. He saw a hint of lust in her eyes, but he was unable to identify. Until Scarlett got up on her tip toes kissed him. In that moment he deepened their kiss, trying to convince her to open her mouth for his tongue to explore. When she finally opened her mouth pusillanimously, his tongue dove in.

His tongue brushed against her bottom lip, making her feel as if a flame was lit inside of her. She took her own tongue and found his exploring her mouth. Hearing a slight groan from Rhett, as the region in his trousers became tighter than before. In a act of bravery, Scarlett untangled her tongue from his and started exploring his mouth. Learning his taste and the musky smell that is simply Rhett.

Little did she notice how they pressed right up to each other feeling every breath taken.

As she started to react to this he started to undo the dozens of buttons on the back of her dress, as his desire grew.

She felt him undoing the buttons on her dress, until it was a pool of fabric at her feet. He lifted her out of it, as she was left in just her chemise and corset. Boldly she started to undo the buttons on his shirt. He was surprised at her actions, he guessed that she would go through this timidly. For when she was younger her mother and Mammy instilled the teachings of what a lady would do, which this was not even close to what her Mother and Mammy would want Scarlett to be doing.

Her Mother and Mammy would be ashamed at what Scarlett was currently pursuing. Yet, in that moment Scarlett didn't care. She didn't care that this was wrong. Even though in her own way it felt right.

Rhett grunted in annoyance over having a harder time undoing the stays, while still kissing her. Quickly he spun her around, surprising her as he undid her corset. Quickly the corset landed on the floor similar to the rest of the clothing. Then he started kissing the back of her neck and around her shoulder spun her back to face him, as his lips crashed upon hers once more. Rhett picked her up bridal style, and carried her to the bed still kissing her. He slowly took off her chemise, as she audaciously started undoing his trousers.

Rhett pulled away walking over to his dresser, leaving Scarlett laying on the bed naked with swelled lips from his kisses. Her mind started slipping out of the daze she was placed under by Rhett's charms. Starting to focus on what was going on around her, she tried peering around to see what Rhett was doing. Unable to see what he was doing for his back was to her.

He walked back to the bed, getting on top of Scarlett. Letting her mind haze once more, as she melted into his kiss. Rhett started leaving a trail of kisses scorching her skin, while kissing her neck. He lead a trail of kisses down to her breast. Scarlett started writhing underneath him, as he took one of her nipples in his mouth flicking his tongue across her nipple causing her to squirm underneath him. She closed her eyes as she reveled in the pleasure she was obtaining. Scarlett tried closing her legs when, he started touching her. Slowing he slipped one finger inside of her, surprised at how wet she already was.

He slowly slipped a second finger in, before a third. Taking them out and entering once more. Scarlett felt as if she was about to shatter into a thousand pieces. "Rhett." Scarlett whined. She wanted him more than ever, surprisingly she never knew that she could ever feel this way. Never with Charles had she felt this way, it was awkward and painful.

"Open your eyes." Rhett growled, someone could almost hear the lust in his voice.

Scarlett slowly opened her eyes, her emerald eyes were the darkest they had ever been glazed over with lust.

Rhett slowly inched his way into her scanning her face for any sign of pain that might occupy her.

Scarlett was surprised at the feelings he was invoking in her. She doubted that anyone else could feel this way. From her only experience in this department with Charles, which had gotten her with child. After that moment she decided that she did not want to ever have any more children.

Rhett was mostly inside her starting to move around. Scarlett was surprised at his actions, she never knew that a man would do such things. She didn't even know that a woman could take pleasure in such a seemingly trivial deed. She had been taught that women's beastly husband's took their pleasures and it was that simple. Though with Rhett, it seemed to be contradicting every rule that Scarlett learned from her Mother.

Before Scarlett realized it she hit her release letting out a loud scream of ecstasy, luckily the hotel was mostly empty. Rhett chuckled quietly at her reaction. He slowly hit his release and almost collapsing on top of her. He rolled over onto his back next to her. He waited silently for any reaction from her, whether it was trying to slap him or getting up and leaving.

Surprising Rhett, Scarlett curled up to him. She sat up slowly peering at his clock on the bedside table. She saw she had about one hour before she had to get back. Scarlett laid back down curling next to him. Rhett relished in the feeling of having Scarlett next to him in a relaxed state. He was able to take in the slight lemon verbena scent from her hair as he lay there in perfect peace for the first time since before he was disowned.

Scarlett was in the same peace of mind, she never had felt so safe and secure before that moment save for when she was in her pa's arms as a girl. She took in the moment trying to relax. For afterwards she would have to go back to Aunt Pitty's living in her own hell as Atlanta came crumbling down.

They both enjoyed being in each others embrace. The one place where they both felt peace, for the first time in years.


End file.
